onifleetfandomcom-20200214-history
UGI Charter
The is the formatative document of the United Galactic Initiative. Article 1: Formation As part of the UGI we have gathered to create and form the United Galactic Initiative. We created such an organization for protecting citizens around the galaxy and to ensure their continual safety without hesistation. The people will retain full rights and laws of their world as well as experience the formation of our military. Article 2: Military Presence No citizen shall ever experience quartering of UGI soldiers. Every world in the UGI protection grid will have barracks and military installations for this expressed permission. All UGI vessels will alert UGI worlds of their arrival unless told otherwise. Every world in the UGI will be allowed to build, create and maintain their own militias and Militia fleets but will not be used except in the protection of such world. All worlds in the UGI are entitled to have UGI military presence upon request and will not be turned away. Any world that is in a security threat zone UGI will dispatch military presence without condition upon the annexation of such world. Article 3: Annexation of Worlds Any world in the galaxy may request Annexation into the UGI, but to ensure their protection UGI will not announce their arrival to determine a planet is viable for annexation. If such a world is allowed into it the UGI will replace the flags of the world with the UGI. Worlds that are not Jump gate capable will not be allowed into the UGI until they are capable of constructing such a planet. Article 4: Government The citizens of the UGI will not experience tyrannical leaders and the UGI has placed such laws to prevent any one person to ever assume full control. The Government will be seperated into 3 divisions, the Executive, Judicial, and Military. The Executive branch has a legislature and senate with represenatives from each world. Each world will have 2 senators, and 5 represenatives. The President of the UGI will be selected by a vote of electoral college and popular vote. The UGI will allow and encourage each world to setup their own governors who will oversee the planet's economy. The executive branch has the power to accept worlds into the UGI, deny worlds of annexation, creation of laws, and overseeing the economy. The Judicial branch is to uphold the laws of the UGI in court. The Judicial branch has the full power to deny laws that the legislature creates, and the people will vote for each Supreme Judge. The President of the UGI may not select the supreme Judge as it is entirely voted on. The Military branch oversees the military and security of the UGI. They have power to create and maintain armies, Naval fleets, as well are to oversee and create all orbital stations. Each governmental branch can deny orders from the other, but cannot overtake each other. If two branches of the military are at disagreement two out of the three branches must agree to deny the other unless it conflicts with the constitution. If a law or order is given and is unconstitional the other branches may revoke the law and deem it unconstitutional. Category:UGI Laws